En Mi Corazón
by NeoKyoKurama
Summary: La gente no podía entender su sentir... el amor que ambos se tenían... porque a Dino no le importaba lo que dijera la gente, su corazón era solo de Tsunayoshi y tenia planeado mantenerlo atrapado dentro de él por siempre. Yaoi - D27


**N/A:** Holi~

Aquí les traigo un pequeño One-shot de los "hermanitos"... me quedo algo ñoño, pero creo que concuerda con el Pony y el atún...

Disfrútenlo!

-Disclaimer: los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano-.

* * *

**_~ En Mi Corazón ~_**

**_::_**

**_::_**

Salió a toda prisa de la cafetería, miró a ambos lados de la calle y como si algo lo atrajera tomó el camino derecho. Debía encontrar a su pequeño Tsuna.

Ese día habían salido a dar una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad, una cita más que nada. A él le encantaba salir a pasear con el castaño, con su novio, gustaba de caminar tomados de la mano y platicar de cosas sin sentido, amaba ver los pucheros que el chico componía inconscientemente cuando estaba nervioso y sobre todo su sonrisa, en especial cuando era el causante de ella. Pero este día, para su mala suerte, se toparon con un grupo de chicas molestas.

Después de un largo recorrido decidieron entrar a una cafetería y tomar algo, estaban tan bien disfrutando de la compañía mutua, cuando las odiosas compañeras de escuela del castaño llegaron. Siempre sobre el mismo tema, su relación.

Porque según esas chicas y la mayoría de la sociedad de su país, creían que una relación entre dos chicos de diferentes nacionalidades era inconcebible. Si, Tsuna era Japones y él Italiano, ambos hombres.

Él había llegado hacía varios meses con su familia, su Padre había sido transferido para trabajar en Japón, la ciudad de Namimori, para ser precisos; por lo que toda la familia se mudó. Cuando lo vio por primera vez en una cafetería quedo cautivado por su sedoso cabello, su tersa piel, sus enormes ojos caramelo y sobre todo por la inocencia y pureza que desprendía, sin dudad desde el primer momento el menor había atrapado su corazón.

Tras hacerse su amigo y empezar con su plan de conquista un día por fin se armo de valor y se confeso, estuvo bastante nervioso pensando que sería rechazado, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al oír que el castaño también lo quería, uno de los mejores días de su vida. Pero con el comienzo de su relación también comenzaron los problemas, mucha gente a su alrededor veía con malos ojos el hecho de que fueran pareja; los prejuicios, ideas tontas e incluso celos eran los causantes de ello, pero sin tomar le importancia siguieron con su relación, después de todo lo único que importaba era que ellos se amaban.

Claro que nunca pensó que su Tsuna estuviera sufriendo por eso, siempre sonriente y amable que era imposible saber que le dolía todo lo que decían, hasta hoy. Las palabras ignorantes e hirientes de esas chicas hicieron que su novio derramara lagrimas, fue ahí donde lo entendió. Tsunayoshi trataba de ser fuerte por su relación y él solo ignoraba todo pues no le importaba lo que dijeran, al menos hasta hoy que vio como las lagrimas caían por el precioso rostro del menor.

Por eso ahora se encontraba caminando por la calles de Namimori en busca del castaño que había salido corriendo de la cafetería.

Llegó hasta un parque y paró sus pasos, sentado en una de las bancas vio a Tsuna que trataba de esconder su rostro entre sus piernas, aun así podía saber que estaba llorando, los espasmos que sacudían su espalda lo delataban.

Reanudó sus pasos llegando donde el menor, tocó su cabeza con suavidad haciendo que levantara el rostro, su ceño se contrajo al ver su rostro lloroso, odiaba verlo de aquella forma, le apenaba tanto el verlo llorar. Tomó sus manos y con cuidado se sentó junto a él sin apartar la mirada de la contraria, esa era la manera que tenia de trasmitirle seguridad.

-No llores mas, aquí estoy – le dijo con voz suave y segura.

-Dino – musito el castaño sintiendo como el rubio le limpiaba las lagrimas con una de sus manos.

Lo contemplo por segundos, estando de esa manera no podía dejar de pensar en lo frágil y sensual que se veía, sin decir más lo atrajo a su cuerpo para envolverlo en un cálido y protector abrazo.

Tsunayoshi pudo sentirlo, la promesa de protección que el abrazo le brindaba. Pasó sus brazos por la espalda del chico y se acurruco en su pecho. La "fusión" que lograban era irrompible, esa fusión que les decía que eran el uno para el otro.

-¿Por qué son así? – dejo salir en un susurro, aun en su posición Dino fue capaz de oírlo.

-No lo sé – dijo sincero – solo… no pueden comprender lo que sentimos ni confían en lo que hacemos – eso era lo que pensaba y no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, después de todo las personas temían a lo diferente, aun si no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

-Se que ambos somos chicos y también de nacionalidades distintas, pero por dentro somos iguales – se separó del chico, lo suficiente para verlo cara a cara – nuestros sentimientos son los mismos, eso debería bastar.

-Basta para nosotros y eso es lo que importa – no quería que el castaño siguiera pensando en lo mismo, los demás no importaban a fin de cuentas.

-Pero ellas… - le seguía doliendo las palabras de sus compañeras.

-Que importa lo que ellas o el resto del mundo digan, ¿Qué pueden saber? – tomó el rostro del menor en sus manos – si nos queremos mañana y hoy es cosa nuestra – clavó sus ojos en los caramelo.

-¿Me seguirás queriendo en el futuro, a pesar de lo que digan? – entendía perfectamente las palabras de Dino, pero temía que algún día el chico lo dejara al cansarse de todas las habladurías.

-Por supuesto, en mi corazón solo estas tú – se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Que cursi eres – dijo en tono burlón mientras sus mejillas eran adornadas por un tono carmín.

-No soy cursi – hizo un puchero y vio como Tsuna sonreía.

-Ok, ok – rió un poco y entonces vio fijamente al chico – gracias – le agradecía por ir tras él y limpiar sus lagrimas, por confortarlo y alejar todos sus miedos… y sobre todo por amarlo.

Y eso Dino lo entendió.

No resistió mas y lo besó, un beso suave y tierno… tal y como Tsuna.

-Sabes que desde el primer día te amo – susurró sobre sus labios una vez terminado el beso.

-Cursi – canturreo el menor al momento que se separaba y paraba de la banca, su rostro sonrojado.

-¡Oye! – exclamó indignado por las acciones y palabras de Tsuna.

-Hey – llamó desde su altura – yo también te amo – soltó con una sonrisa viendo la expresión descolocada de Dino.

No se esperaba oír esas palabras tan de repente, solo sentía su corazón latir rápidamente y podía jurar que el corazón de Tsuna estaba igual que el suyo.

-Ahora vamos – el castaño cambió el tema rápidamente – aun no me has comprado los dulces que me prometiste – dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar.

Por fin reaccionó y se paró siguiendo al mas bajo – te los comprare si dices otra vez que me amas – hizo un lindo puchero mientras componía una expresión adorable.

-Ese no fue el trato – reprochó el otro componiendo un mohín igualmente adorable.

Para él no había diferencias ni le importaba el "que dirán", lo único que le importaba era el chico a su lado, aquel que vivía en su corazón. Porque en el corazón de Dino Cavallone solo existía Tsunayoshi Sawada, porque el castaño era su amor y tenía planeado dejarlo atrapada ahí dentro para siempre.

* * *

¿Que tal?

A que el pony y Tsuna hacen linda pareja (?) xD

Si les gustó espero sus comentarios~

Ciosin!


End file.
